


Crash and Burn

by rw_eaden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Drug Use, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: They would never be more than soldiers in a war the world forgot. But that was fine because they had this; they had each other.





	Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Link text](https://spnpolybingo.tumblr.com/). The square filled was Castiel/Dean/Inias/Sam.

It was too damn hot. It had been firmly in the nineties all week, and the generators were only running air conditioning in communal spaces. There was no reason to have cool air in the individual cabins, especially when windows and door could be left open. Inias didn’t have a door. He technically didn’t have a cabin of his own, either. He’d been living with Castiel since he fell, partially for space reasons, but mostly because he’d fallen specifically to be with Castiel.

The relationship Inias and Castiel wasn't sexual at first. Inias had originally fallen for much of the same reason that most of the angels fell; he gave up. Lucifer was free and Croats were running roughshod over the planet. Originally, Michael had ordered that the host of heaven keep their distance. They had always assumed Dean Winchester would break and give in, allowing himself to be used in the final battle between Lucifer and Michael. But Dean Winchester never broke. He soldiered on, sinking into his own darkness rather than surrender his will. The host was then deployed in a last ditch effort to break the spirits of the remaining humans. That didn’t work, either. Michael gave up first. There was nothing left worth fighting for, and the host was ordered home. Anyone who stayed behind was shut out and cut off, left to dwindle and die, human. Inias stayed.

Long ago, Inias had served under Castiel. He’d been a soldier, laying scourge to the beasts of the earth long before mankind took its first breath. He’d been under He’d seen the fiery determination in Castiel’s eyes, and the tenderness with which he regarded mankind. He’d also seen the cold focus in Castiel’s glassy eyes after he’d been “convinced” to take up arms by their superiors. If truth be told, Inias had had doubts for a long time. The ordered slaughter of humans during the end of times was just the final straw. He took on the example of his one-time superior, and he defected.

It took him months to arrive at Camp Chiquita. He was covered in dirt and cuts, and the camp was immediately suspicious of him. Thankfully, Castiel was there to vouge for him. He stayed in Castiel’s bed for a while, adjusting to the new world and learning to be human. It was difficult, but exceptionally so when no one seemed to want him around. Dean looked at him with scorn, not bothering to hide his distaste with the whole host of heaven and their actions. Castiel was there to soften the blows, but the faster he fell, the more the insults and open scorn hurt.

It was sheer luck that granted Inias into Dean’s good graces. Lucifer had died, but he took Sam with him. Inias, thankfully, had just enough juice to bring him back. Soon after, the world was quiet. The Croats were still running roughshod over the planet, but there were fewer of them. Demons and angels had isolated themselves. Their numbers were too small to be of any importance anymore. Humanity too was hanging by thread. Some of the members of Camp Chiquita had already left, trying to find more survivors or trying to strike out on their own. Others were considering it. As for Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Inias, well, there wasn’t much of a way for the four of them to try and adjust to whatever the hell was out there waiting for them.

Inias rolled on to his back. He was sprawled on the rug in the middle of their bedroom. Castiel was on his right, loading a bowl for the evening. Dean was sitting on the other side of him, Sam’s head pooled in his lap. Sam was mostly nude, staring at the ceiling while Dean stroked his fingers through Sam’s hair. Castiel’s lighter clicked and he set the bong they would be sharing for the evening in between the four of them. Dean was the first one to hit it, sucking smoke into his lungs and passing the pink glass over to Inias before Sam tipped his head up and he passed the musty smoke between their lips.

Inias took his turn, coughing a little as the smoke burned its way down his throat. He still wasn’t used to it, no matter how many times he’d done it. Castiel smiled at him, shaking his head affectionately as smoked, too. None of them spoke.

The heavy smoke filled the room, making them all much looser and lighter. It was like flying, a bit, except they were still all on the ground. And there wasn’t the inevitable hard crash back to the ground. Sam fumbled for the bong, causing both Castiel and Dean to break into chuckles, with Inias following after. He was silenced, though, when Sam sealed his lips over Inias’s. It was messy, more of a sloppy exchange tongues than a kiss, but it was still fairly good.

They never spoke about it. No one ever spoke about it. What happened between the four of them behind cabin walls and in between bed sheets was wildly known by everyone in the camp, and often when Dean was exceptionally moody one or all of the three would be headed in his direction. Or if Sam was sullen. Or if Castiel was oddly sober. No one tended to throw anyone at Inias. Most of the camp didn’t know what to make of him or what to do with him. That was fine, though. Inias didn’t expect to fit in with human society. Such was the way with misfits, really. At least they were misfits together.

Sam pulled back as Castiel’s hand skimmed across Inias’s shoulders, drawing him close before peppering kisses up the column of his neck. Inias reciprocated by threading his fingers through the tangled locks of Castiel’s hair. He groaned as he was hauled up into Castiel’s lap. He wasn’t the only one, though, as he caught the sight of Sam in Dean’s lap from the corner of his eye. Dean had his head thrown back, his hands clutching Sam’s hips.

Inias took the initiative to kiss Castiel, grinding into his lap and tracing the roof of his mouth with his tongue. He lost himself in Castiel’s lips, only pulling back when the need to breath won out. Dean took over then, pulling Castiel in by the back on his neck, trailing kisses down his throat and sucking bruises into his shoulders. Sam slid off Dean’s lap, coming up behind Inias and stroking up his chest. Inias leaning back, letting his body move with the steady breathing of Sam’s chest.

It was messy in the way it always seemed to be. Hands fumbled with loose cloth pants. Lips missed their marks and trailed across their skin in wet lines. Harsh breaths and swallowed moans mingled in the air.

Inias wound up on his back with Dean straddling his waist. Sam was on his right, Castiel on his left. Sam’s hand was around both Inias’s and Dean’s cocks, stroking languidly while Dean rolled his hips. Castiel was lying on his side, running his fingers through Sam’s hair. They made out across Inias’s chest, Sam’s rhythm slowing and picking up with the voracity of Castiel’s kisses. Dean came first, shooting off across Inias’s stomach with a muffled groan. Castiel and Sam competed to lick the two clean before Sam gave up and took Inias into his mouth.

Inias came too, completely out of nowhere and leaving his dizzy. He pillowed his head on Dean’s chest while Sam and Cas finished each other off, his dick twitching with every whimper and gasp the two made.

Long ago, just after Sam healed, the four of them would wind up tangled up in each other every other night. Sam had asked once if they would ever be able to get back to normal if they would be able to integrate into whatever society was left ever again. Dean didn’t believe they could. At the time, Inias thought it was a hopeless notion. As he grew more human, however, he began to understand. It was too much to expect two broken ex-angels and two men who’d told the host of heaven to fuck themselves to fit into human society. They would never be more than soldiers in a war the world forgot. But that was fine because they had this; they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not totally happy with this, but it is what it is. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. I'm here on [tumblr](https://jamesnovakwinchester.tumblr.com/).


End file.
